Who To Choose?
by superwhogleek
Summary: Jo is brought back to life when Sam goes to hell and Cas goes back to heaven. Two years later Dean and Jo are engaged and Jo is pregnant but Sam returns from hell and Cas returns from heaven both needing Dean's help. Now Dean has to choose between Sam,Cas or Jo and his child. (all OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in school and thought it would make a great story. I hope you enjoy it and please will you comment what you think of it good or bad and I will improve the next chapters.**

Chapter 1:

Two years ago Sam went to hell and Cas went back to heaven leaving Dean on his own. Before Cas left he brought Jo Harvelle back to life to keep Dean on the straight and narrow. Two years later Dean and Jo were engaged and Jo was pregnant with Dean's child.

Dean walked up the stairs of their house with a tray to give Jo breakfast in bed and let her lie in for a bit.

"Hey ... How you feeling this morning?" Dean asked Jo giving her the breakfast.

"Pregnant ... I'm fine" Jo answered with a little laughter.

Dean and Jo had totally forgot what happened two years ago and quit hunting and started to live a normal life but Sam didn't because he was back from hell and stood outside of Dean's house watching to see if Dean was in there.

Dean went out to go get some stuff for Jo and the baby at the supermarket. Dean was going down one of the aisle when he bumped into someone. Dean turned around to see the back of a beige coloured trench coat.

"Cas?" he asked confused as he thought Cas was stuck in Heaven.

"Dean" Cas said suitably.

"Dean? ... Cas?" Dean heard a voice behind him and turned to see who it was.

"Sam?" Dean said shocked and even more confused. Both the brothers hugged each other as they were reunited again.

"What are the both of you doing here?" Dean asked looking between Sam and Cas.

"I need your help" they said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dean kept looking back and forth between Sam and Cas.

"How would both of you need my help at the same time but not the same thing?" Dean asked.

"A possession of Heaven has been nicked ... a possession that can kill all of the human race" Cas said quickly in panic.

"Why would you need my help?" Dean asked.

"Well we have more of a profound bond and i can't do it by myself" Cas answered innocently.

"Ermm ... okay ... Why do you need my help?" Dean asked Sam still feeling a little uncomfortable about what Cas had just said.

"I may have helped let Ruby, Lilith and Azazel out of hell when I got out and now they want to kill everyone we love" Sam said worried.

"Jo ... Bobby-John" Dean whispered.

"Jo? ... Bobby-John?" Sam asked.

"Yes my fiancée and my unborn son the two most people in my world at the moment" Dean stressful said.

"Dean ... Jo died in the explosion ... don't you remember?" Sam said worried about his brothers mental state.

"Sam ... when you went to hell I brought Jo back to life" Cas informed Sam.

"Yes ... and now she is pregnant with our son and is in the house on her own" Dean shouted before shoving the stuff onto Sam and running out the shop into his car.

Before Sam could say anything Cas disappeared leaving Sam on his own. Sam payed for the stuff that Dean was going to buy before getting into a car he had hot-wired before he got to the supermarket and followed Dean to where his brother was living.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dean pulled up to at his house to see his front door wide open. He ran inside to see if Jo was there, worried that she wouldn't be. Sam pulled up not long after to see his brother sat outside crying. Sam ran out of the car to comfort his brother.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's Jo... She's gone..." Dean Cried.

"It's okay... we'll find her"

"We? It's all your fault... you let Ruby, Lilith and Azazel out of hell" Dean shouted pushing Sam away and getting in his car driving away.

"There's sulfur everywhere in the house" Sam heard Cas say as Cas walked up to him.

"Cas... we need to help Dean find Jo!" Sam said worried about his brother.

"I can't... I have to help Heaven"

"Screw Heaven! Dean is more important than any possession of Heaven! And if you hadn't brought Jo back we wouldn't be in this mess of my brother missing!"

"You should show me some respect Sam! If you hadn't let Ruby, Lilith and Azazel out of Hell we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You're right... it's both our faults... we both had a part to this but now we need to work together to fix what we've done" Sam said calming down.

"Okay... for Dean" Cas said also calming down.

Sam and Cas got in the hot-wired car and followed the direction Dean went while calling him on every phone he owned.

"Any answer?" Sam asked Cas.

"No he's not answering any of them... he doesn't want to talk to us" Cas said.

"What about Jo do you have any idea where she is?" Sam asked.

"No I don't I'm sorry" Cas apologized.

Sam looked back at the road and carried on driving.

Meanwhile Ruby, Lilith and Azazel were waiting for Jo to wake up. Jo woke up looking around seeing three people"

"Ow... My head" Jo said trying to hold her head but she couldn't because her hands were tied together. "What? Who are you? What have you done to me? Is my baby alright?" Jo started panic.

"You're baby's fine trust me" Ruby said walking up to Jo. "I'm Ruby... This is Lilith and Azazel" Ruby introduced them.

"You're the Demons that all did something to Sam to start the apocalypse... What are you going to do to me?" Jo asked scared.

"No we not going to hurt you or your baby" Ruby tried to calm down Jo.

"Then what do you want with me?" Jo asked.

"Your fiancée and his brother of course" Azazel spoke up.

"Dean and Sam? That's impossible Sam's in hell!" Jo tilted her head slightly.

"You're mistaken Sam is out of hell... how do you think we got out sugar?" Lilith said with a smirk.

"Sam's been out for a couple of months" Azazel said.

"What?" Jo said still a bit out of it.

"Sam's out of hell and we went with him... nothing is hard to understand about that" Lilith bitched.

"And soon Dean is going to come and save you and Sam is going to come save both of you and we're going to be ready" Azazel smirked.

"They're not stupid... they wouldn't do that" Jo answered them back.

"Oh you mean because he's not hunting anymore? True... but he still cares about you and the baby... so he will come to save you like the protector of the family man" Ruby said joining in with Lilith and Azazel.

"Ruby's right... I mean look how many times he's got into trouble to save Sammy" Lilith laughed.

But before anyone could do anyone else could say or do anything the doors were kicked in and Dean walked in.

"An abandoned warehouse? So original... what you didn't think I'd find you?" Dean said.

"What? you think we didn't want you to find us Dean?" Lilith said.

"You know like a trap" Azazel smirked.

"DEAN!" Dean heard Sam shout.

"IN HERE SAM!" Dean shouted back to Sam.

Sam ran in to check on his brother without Cas.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"I'm fine Sam" Dean answered looking over to Jo. "Are you okay Jo?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dean" she said.

"She's fine Dean" Lilith smirked.

"Which one are you Dopey, Grumpy or Doc?" Dean said angrily.

"How could you not remember me?" Lilith smirked again.

"Sammy... i would say it's good to see you again but that wouldn't be a good thing to say" Ruby said walking up to Sam and Dean.

"Ruby" Sam said looking down at her.

"Which would make you Lilith" Dean smirked back at Lilith.

"Well aren't you the smart one" Lilith carried on smirking.

"Well I like to know who I'm killing" Dean said.

"Haven't you seen you're missing your angel?* Azazel asked making Sam look around.

"But he was right behind me" Sam said.

"Oh... he was... but we got rid of him... sent him back to heaven... which kinda ruins your plan to save Jo and Dean now he can't smite us" Ruby smirked walking around Sam and Dean.

"You know something Ruby... you're a Bitch" Dean said as she walked by him.

"Tell me something I don't know... if I wasn't a Bitch how would have I got Sam to break the Last seal?" Ruby walked over to Jo.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Dean shouted.

**I know I haven't updated in ages so I will try to update more when I have time!**

**Please comment what you think of this chapter and if you want what you think will happen next... because to be honest I have no idea yet.**

**Hope you enjoyed and I hope you comment!**


End file.
